


Returning The Favour

by Onikage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom, Cheating, Dominance, F/M, Lust, Obsession, Unrequited Love, mansion, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikage/pseuds/Onikage
Summary: The Third and final one shot of the "Ballroom" Trilogy!The continuation of Ballroom Temptation and Craving the Forbidden.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha), narkik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Returning The Favour

Kikyou and Naraku both expect the door opening. Fully aware that they couldn’t escape the truth from slipping out. Their bodies covered from the waist down with the bedsheets. Inuyasha opens the door and finds the two staring at him, expecting to blow a fuse. The silver man's eyes widen with rage, and just as he opens his mouth, Kikyou interjects.

“We’re even now.” She states bluntly.

“Wh-” His moment in the spotlight, now stolen by his cheating missus. “WHAT?!”

“Now. We’re even.”

“What do you mean?!”

“You’ve left your phone, unlocked. I am fully aware you have a new partner. Kagome was it?”

Inuyasha stutters, struggling to articulate a response. 

“However, I’ll give you one more chance. I’ll deal with him, while you phone Kagome right now, and tell her it’s finished.”

“We-”

“Now!” She barks at him. 

Inuyasha slams the door and finds his phone where he had left it, then swiftly dials Kagome’s number.

Both figures in the bedroom resume getting dressed while overhearing Inuyasha’s phone call, sounding apologetic. 

Naraku gives Kikyou a reassuring look, expressing that he’ll be available if she ever needs him. Kikyou nods but quietly responds “I don’t think it’ll come to that. I’ll make sure HE will behave.”

Naraku shakes his head and exits the room, leaving Kikyou to finish getting dressed.

Inuyasha solemnly hangs up and just as he is about to turn around. He sees Naraku walk past him. Furious, Inuyasha blocks the front door and attempts to punch him. However, Naraku gains the upper hand and grabs Inuyasha’s neck first. “I wouldn’t, if I were you.” Naraku threatens as he loosens his grip, pushes Inuyasha aside and opens the door. Defeated, Inuyasha stares at the door for a while, wondering who the black-haired enemy's name is. He asks Kikyou but to no avail. She had given him the silent treatment for the day.

Not long after Naraku had left Kikyou’s house, he received a call. Expecting it to be from Kikyou, he promptly answers his phone. 

“Hello?”

“H-hello?” A youthful voice cries on the other end, it wasn’t Kikyou. 

Naraku answers back asking who she is. The woman identifies as Kagome, and has heard about Naraku's services from a friend. Word of mouth was the most popular for clients. She provides him her address to come and visit. The woman also explains that she recently had a breakup and wants someone to talk to as the relationship was secret. 

Naraku obliges and hangs up, pondering about her name. Must it be the same Kagome as before? This timing could be interesting…. 

He arrives at her modest ground floor apartment, surrounded by greenery. She opens the front door and greets him with messy hair and tear stained eyes. 

Naraku politely offers her a drink of bottled water in which she accepts. He recognises her from the ballroom, but says nothing. So this is the Kagome Inuyasha had been chasing? He thinks.

After half an hour of chatting on the sofa, mainly Kagome spilling her emotions. She places her head on Naraku's shoulder as her left hand is placed on his chest. Showing more than wanting just comfort. 

Naraku had witnessed these signs from other women, so he knew exactly what she wanted him to do. He politely declines her advances, lying about how he doesn't provide that kind of service. In reality, he'd just had a night with Kikyou, and couldn't be bothered with other women.

Kagome respects his declined gesture and hands him a few notes. "you've been so kind to me. Thank you for lending an ear. May I ask your name?“

“It's Naraku." 

"Okay Naraku, could I ask one more thing?"

"Be my guest," 

"Should I talk to him again?“

“I personally think if you want to see him. It would be best to talk to him primarily for closure, as he broke up with you on the phone. I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Naraku knew that he had to be careful with his words. Knowing well that Kagome would get back with Inuyasha no matter what, as she had a hopeful glimpse in her eyes. He lets her decide by being vague. He finally gives her a friendly smile before he leaves, dropping the facade and calls Kikyou once he's out of sight from the apartment. 

"Hello?" Kikyou answers.

"No time for formalities. I had a client this morning. It was Kagome. She wants to talk to your partner."

"Ugh. You seriously think she will?“

“I think so, she had that hopeful look. She also tried to come on to me, but I turned her down. She may be legal but she still looks too youthful for my tastes…"

"22 and looking 18…." Kikyou mumbles. "Sorry. Was just thinking there. Thank you for letting me know. I'm sorry you're involved with all of this." 

"I've had worse predicaments, like that one client who tried to knock me unconscious with chloroform…I've said too much."

He swiftly hangs up. Kikyou laughs. "His job sounds interesting…" she thinks. 

Weeks go by with no signs of Kagome. Inuyasha has kept his promise and has treated Kikyou like a queen. Well, more like gaining brownie points. His Thursday nights are guy nights, for real this time. Kikyou’s birthday is coming up, and he was freaking out over party plans. 

Thankfully, Miroku and Sango had found a mansion catered for parties. Little do they all know that the mansion is currently lived by Naraku. He tends not to brag about it. 

They discuss reservations and important details for the party. Miroku discusses what food and drinks should be required, and Sango talks about the colour scheme. All red and white. She also describes the birthday guest and wants her to have a pleasant one as she’s been having a tough time lately.

Naraku asks Sango what the woman’s name is.

Sango replies with Kikyou’s name.

Naraku is stunned for a moment but keeps his composure. Could it be the same Kikyou?

Sango continues her diagram of Kikyou, explaining how she's formal and quiet, but not afraid to be snarky. It was her all right!

Naraku himself had been reclusive since the Kagome appointment. All he could think about was Kikyou. It had gotten to where he couldn't see an image of her without feeling desperate. A contrast to his calm and snarky composure. Once he had organised the party with Miroku and Sango, he was set to put himself back into form. 

The day arrives. Inuyasha had provided the birthday woman some bellflowers and a breakfast in bed, not long after a cheeky cuddle. Kikyou didn't mind the simple pleasures now and then, even if she finds him boring every other time. 

The evening rolled round and Kikyou wore a modest white jumpsuit with red stripes. She wanted to feel more daring. Inuyasha wears his typical red hoodie and jeans. The party’s theme is smart casual. 

Inuyasha takes Kikyou to the mansion saying that we need to visit a friend. Confused on who would live in a house like this, she opens and finds all of her friends cheering her on with balloons. The woman is startled yet overjoyed. She hugs Miroku and Sango while thanking the two for organising the venue. She approaches Sesshoumaru and greets him. He greets back and ignores his half brother Inuyasha, finding his presence annoying as always. 

Ayame and Kouga also greet the birthday woman, with Ayame kicking Kouga, prompting him to sing a birthday song. Jaken goes on a tantrum exclaiming that he stole his song. Rin gives her a silver necklace which Kikyou adores. Her face drops as she sees Kagome in the distance, talking to Sango. Kikyou glares as she keeps watch. 

As the party continues, and all the guests are entertained. Naraku is watching from a distance while annoying Sesshoumaru. The silver haired man just gives him a vicious look and walks away. Naraku notices Kikyou's constant glare at Kagome until she spots him. He notices he's been spotted and awkwardly pretends not to see her.

She approaches him, sporting a black buttoned shirt and black jeans. Perfect attire for the smart casual theme. The woman remains curious. "What are you doing here?“ she questions. He attempts to hide any traces of awkwardness. 

"I live here. I also host parties and such as this mansion makes a fantastic venue. I've heard it was your birthday too, so…" he hands her a present. A small box. 

Kikyou's eyes widen, she opens it, and inside contains a golden bellflower hair clip. She loves it. Before she politely thanks him. Inuyasha storms in their direction, causing Kikyou to hide the present in her pocket… 

Inuyasha grabs her arm and glares at the man. "you stay away." he growls as he continues yelling obscenities. Naraku just sarcastically smiles at him. Such a shame she's still with him… he ponders and then sighs. He thought he was back to normal, but the sight of Kikyou made him weak. He had to avoid her as much as he could, so he walked upstairs.

A few hours go by and a few drinks consumed by most. Kikyou separates from Inuyasha to talk to Sango. They discuss all things about the mansion and the weird rumours surrounding it. Rumours saying that the previous owner was a tax dodger, or it's haunted. Absurd rumours. Kikyou enjoys the company and laughs as the moments pass by. After her lengthy discussion and consuming various alcoholic drinks, she looks around for Inuyasha. He is nowhere to be seen.

Kagome is also gone. This is a problem. 

Kikyou curses under her breath. Miroku approaches Kikyou with a concerned expression. He informs her that Inuyasha had gone to the guest room; he said he wasn't allowed to talk. He also explained he saw Kagome enter not long after, so he had a hunch that something was fishy.

Kikyou bluntly asks where the guest room is as Miroku quickly tells her. Enraged. The woman storms upstairs, overlooking the beautiful architectural structures of marble. She finds two doors, one on the right and one ahead of her. The one on the right was locked, so she cautiously approaches the one in front. Slowly opening the creaking door and witnesses the Inuyasha and Kagome going at it, naked on the guest bed. 

She closes the door with a distraught expression.

She sits on the marble stairs, bawling. The last sense of hope from her is now shattered. She lifts her head and notices the door to the right, now unlocked. She didn’t want to sour the party mood, so she hides in there, only to find Naraku sitting on the bed looking rather restless. She had entered another bedroom. His room. Surprisingly tidy. A lovely theme of crimson and purple. Naraku lifts his head and Notices a tear-stained Kikyou. Without thought, he walks towards her and swiftly comforts her.

“He’s in the other room, fucking her!” She cries.

He continues to let her vent her feelings till she has stopped crying. He finally lets go and turns away.

Kikyou notices the strange aura from him, as he keeps his distance from her. He wasn’t himself the entire night, so she decided to pry.

“You have feelings, huh?”

“...”

“Have you ever had feelings towards your clients?”

“No.”

“I see... I didn’t think you were the one that would.”

Naraku never had personal feelings towards any of his previous clients. That’s all they were. Clients. He didn’t care for them at all. Anything intimate was temporary, but with Kikyou. He knew it was more than that.

She sits on the edge of the large bed and thanks him. The woman takes the bellflower hair clip out of her pocket and puts it in her hair. Her right side of her hair pushed back. Naraku keeps his distance, despite being formal. He knew being close proximity would be dangerous, and didn't want to take advantage of the situation while she was emotional. 

Kikyou eventually calms down with a glass of water. The alcohol didn't help but amplified the emotions. She explains how surprised she was that Naraku owned the mansion and exclaims how wonderful it is. 

He simply nods and turns away. Kikyou notices him clenching his fists. Giving him a devilish smirk. She knew how desperate he was alone, he can't hide from her. Even if it was her birthday, she wanted to return the favour. It would be enjoyable. 

She lifts herself up and approaches the door, locking it from the inside. 

Her intentions are now clear. 

She takes off her heels first while she turns around and walks towards him, undoing the zip from the back of her Bodysuit, causing it to fall to the ground as she walks over the fabric. Now with her undergarments exposed, she continues to walk towards him. Her undergarments were daring too. Lacy and red. She forces his body down to the bed as Kikyou gives him another smirk. Knowing that she has him cornered. He attempts to lift himself up, only for Kikyou to pin him down. He closes his eyes, expecting her to continue. Aware that any attempt to escape is futile. 

She slowly undoes each button from his shirt. Knowing that taking her time will cause him to go mad. She could sense the warmth from his skin. He was ready for her. She was his drug, unable to stop her. Fueled on addiction. She presses herself on him and whispers into his right ear. 

You love me, don't you? 

His eyes sharply open, not expecting those words to come out of her.

“That's a shame…” She continues. “It looks like I must break your heart.” 

The woman continues her words of torment as she sits up and stands, pulling his arm as he stands. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while on her toes. 

Her eyes locked with his, no further words were spoken. 

The slow and patient structure had changed as they have an intense kiss as they both help each other remove remaining garments. Each motion of desperation from him gave her validation. The moment of her loss of control was ecstasy for her. Not losing her train of thought, Kikyou tried to take the reins, but he wanted to continue. Be begged her. She pinned him against the wall. 

“No.” It's my turn. She orders. “You belong to me.“

A moment of shock is shown in Naraku's face. Not expecting her to be so violent. He concedes. 

“As you wish….”

All she wanted is to see him at his most vulnerable state. It had been a contrast to as he was when they first met. Now the tables have turned. His calm, composed and devious nature had subsided. She slowly lets go, discarding her fleeting violent demeanour. The woman got what she wanted, but wanted to remain in control. The adrenaline allowed her to continue similarly. She notices that he is holding back his emotions, continuing her devious smirk as she pins him against the wall once more, staring deeply. 

Knowing that time is limited, she grabs his arm and pushes him onto the bed. Her arms pinning his shoulders. He tries to speak, but she covers his mouth, giving him the same look of dominance. Eyes locked onto his. Kikyou wanted each moment of control and is savouring it. She could feel the rising temperature from below, so she let him inside her. Everything was at her accord. She still felt like he was holding back, so she tested the waters. While her hips were doing the work, her hands constricted his neck. Causing restriction to his breathing momentarily. Each motion slowly drove her senses into overdrive, but she wanted him to cave first. Time was running out. She lets go of his neck, causing a blood rush. Unable to contain the overwhelming and aggressive actions from the woman on top. He finally climaxes whilst clasping her hips, Calling her name. 

And at that moment, he has surrendered to her.

Moments pass as Kikyou is laying next to him, both recollecting what had happened. She notices her hair clip has loosened, and is dangling from the side of her face. Unclipping it to view it once more, she notices the hair clip had an extra detail on top of the bellflowers. A spider.

“A souvenir? I take it you don’t want me to forget you in a hurry.”

“Perhaps…”

“I have given you what you wanted. Who knows when I’ll meet you again.”

“Could be sooner than you think.”

Both of them turn to each other and give each other a parting look. They knew this alliance was temporary, and Naraku could finally admit it.

Before Kikyou locates her clothes to get dressed. Naraku suggests using the shower nearby. Kikyou takes up the offer. A woman must keep up with her appearances. She grins and grabs Naraku’s arm, allowing him to join her. Kikyou isn’t finished with him yet. 

...

Kagome and Inuyasha leave the room and wander downstairs, looking a little clumsy in terms of clothing. Everyone stealthily stares before they resume back to their partying. Miroku gives Inuyasha a disapproving face, knowing exactly what he just did. "Kikyou knows." he utters before leaving the party with Sango. The party had died down and begun a more chilled out vibe. Kouga and Ayame are relaxing in one of the dining chairs in the main hall. Sesshoumaru has been forced to dance with Rin, and she's having the time of her life. Jaken watches in jealousy.

Inuyasha searches for Kikyou throughout the mansion, so he doesn't appear back at the main hall for a while. Kagome just stands idly. Kikyou finally re-emerges downstairs, looking as elegant as she was when she first started. Her hair, looking as tidy as before the affair. Kagome notices and approaches her. Kikyou just laughs at her face and tells her she can keep Inuyasha. Kagome’s cheeks turn bright red. Inuyasha returns and spots Kikyou with a red-faced Kagome. Kikyou slaps his face in front of the public that causes silence to the hall. 

Naraku is watching from a distance, leaving her to it. Not wanting to cause more drama, while enjoying the spectacle. His intense feelings had calmed down. Kikyou definitely helped him let it out, that’s for sure. Kikyou notices him watching. She didn't speak, only her expression spoke louder than words. She was finished with him, for good. She didn't care if she had nowhere to run to. 

Inuyasha gives her a reluctant frown and takes Kagome with him. They leave the party, humiliated. Sesshoumaru then approaches Kikyou and comforts her, the only way he knows how, by Insulting Inuyasha. Kikyou laughs and accepts his company. They both dance together. This time, she has found someone who makes her feel safe.

Naraku is reluctant, but accepts it. Fully aware that this affair wouldn't last, and this obsession would only take over him. He just watches her to make these last glimpses of her worthwhile. He had her for the briefest of moments, and it was worth it. Still, it wouldn't hurt visiting her now and then, just to piss off Sesshoumaru.

A year passes and Kikyou and Sesshoumaru have been going steady. Their relationship had been perfect, but their intimacy wasn’t. Something was missing. Sesshoumaru had been quite reserved and it frustrated Kikyou.

The couple had been invited to the ballroom for a celebration party. Inuyasha and Kagome had got engaged and the couple only attended to save face. They entered the same ballroom as before, and had found the same party guests. Inuyasha and Kagome blank her. Sango and Miroku give them a wave. The ballroom felt nostalgic to her. She noticed the obscured curtains which contained the dark library on the other side. Overwhelming with anticipation, Kikyou decides that she needs to go to the restroom alone and sneakily enters the library. She notices Naraku leaning against one of the bookcases, as if he was expecting her.

She gives him a smirk. “Kept you waiting didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed what I call the trash trilogy!


End file.
